


Snowy Days

by Nitchen



Series: Gifts for friends [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Present uwu, Butt Plugs, Cats, Cute, F/M, Florelli, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love them, Owls, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, because of Othello, for my bestie, kind of Black Butler but also not, nessie a bit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: It’s a snowy day and both Othello and his girlfriend Flora are playing some video games. Meanwhile, the scientist comes up with an idea
Relationships: Othello/Original Character
Series: Gifts for friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083974





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction for my friend. Their birthday is today, and they love Othello (Black Butler) so I wrote something with their OC Flora and him~  
> Something..spicy~

There were days were couples just lay in bed and cuddled, showing each other their love or just enjoying each other's warmth and getting lustfully excited. And then there were days when it was way too stressful, and they didn't see each other, let alone have contact with each other, were full of appointments and then fell into bed next to each other in the evening, dead tired. There were also days when they had just enough time for small, tender touches before they left for work, but Othello and Flora, who both had rather stressful jobs, had enough days when they could quietly and slowly do the things they loved. Like playing video games.

Today was one of those days. The two of them sat on the floor in front of the forensic scientist's switch and played Skyrim. Well, Othello was playing it and Flora was just sitting on the floor next to him, leaning on her beloved boyfriend's shoulder. They had been in a relationship for a good 3 years and had everything they could want. A small house by the sea, cats, an owl, even a tarantula had Othello his girlfriend had procured. The spider had her terrarium in the living room and was quite happy about it. The owl that Flora had named Lyra was also quite happy. The name the brown-haired woman had given her was a reference to a movie and book series that she liked very much. 

"Do you want to continue playing when I die again?" the young man asked Flora, who nodded.

"Of course I do..." she said with a grin and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Already at the first meeting, the woman had fallen in love with him. After all, couldn't you just love those sweet eyes, that smile and that fluffy hair he had? Many had advised her not to pay attention to such a nerd like him, her father had even jokingly said that if she would ever be with him, he would put on a highland cattle costume. And in the end, he had done so when he had noticed that the relationship between his daughter and Othello was serious. For her, the small man was simply the love of her life, her best friend and the one she could turn to when she had problems. There was no better, smarter and sweeter man for her.

When Othello died the next time, what did not take so long, Flora had to grin slightly and slid on the lap of the slightly taller man. Othello blushed and pulled the young woman closer to him, she smelled so good. Like her shampoo and a bit like licorice. Speaking of Licorice, which ironically was the name of one of the cats the two owned; he jumped off the bed and groped out of the room, meowing. He probably noticed that his owners were up to something not exactly cat-friendly. Othello then kissed the brown-haired woman's neck carefully, while she just smiled and continued to play, concentrating more on the game than on her soon-to-be husband, who stroked her hip and then carefully ran his warm hands over her upper body.

He glanced briefly out of the corner of his eye at the door, which was open just a crack, and then at the window. Looking out of it, one could see the snow falling calmly and evenly from the sky on this quiet Saturday. This morning the two Shinigami had made a nice walk, as every morning they had visited Nessie, Flora knew her since she was a little girl, and Nessie was like a good friend for her. Nessie was gentle and friendly, and Othello also liked her, found her, or rather her species very interesting.

Nessie was a loving creature, which was always gentle with people and other animals. Only a few people from her environment knew about its existence, yet everyone who knew Nessie liked them, as it liked everybody Flora and Thello knew.

Thoughtfully, he kissed her neck and can her earlobe before carefully unclasping her bra with one hand and kissing her only more intimately. The young woman probably knew what her partner was up to and welcomed this activity with open arms. Carefully he kissed her cheek before she continued to concentrate on the game, then took off her sweatpants and underwear with one hand and only meant that he should get the plug from the nightstand drawer and carefully push it into her. She had a slight kink for it, it was like foreplay with them, always using a butt plug first. And the other Shinigami knew this too and honestly thought it was really hot. 

The young woman's slight moan caused her partner to carefully slide the plug in and at the same time touch her labia with his hand and grin slightly. It excited him himself, to be honest foreplay was one of his favourite moments during sex. Watching Flora enjoy his touches and actions and surrender to the charm that overcame her was the best sight for him. He used his index finger to push the plug a little further into his girlfriend's butt, so it wouldn't come out either, and then grinned softly. He loved her so much. She was the only person with whom he would perform this activity so passionately and gently. The young woman's moans brought his penis itself to arousal. He felt this after a few seconds. His own sweatpants suddenly became so tight, and you could clearly see the boner through them. 

Groaning, he pushed her off his lap a little, but only to free himself from the pants and boxer shorts that hid his arousal. Flora's face turned red when she felt the stiff penis against her ass, but she kept playing as if nothing was wrong. She paid more attention to the game than to her partner, who then carelessly threw his pants aside and devoted himself completely to her. Her beauty, her wonderful body that just cried out to be touched with hands as gentle as the Shinigami's were. He could still remember the first time he was allowed to touch and seduce her body from top to bottom. It had been a warm summer night, and he had been allowed to spend the night with Flora. Of course, her father had also allowed them, but only with a condom and all possible contraceptives that were available. Still, he always makes references to how proud he would be as a grandfather. After all, it would be so sweet to be able to call a little mix of the two his grandson or granddaughter. But the two were not yet planning a family. Life for two could remain so quiet and beautiful for a few more years. A child took time and money, and even if they had the money, the work they both did was very demanding, and they didn't want to start a family by hook or by crook, but to take it calmly and slowly and let time decide when the time was right. 

Again the forensic scientist guided his fingers into his girlfriend's pussy and kissed her neck, while he carefully pulled his condom over the aroused member with his other hand. He gasped softly, lifting the younger woman briefly to slide his penis inside her vagina. It was a warm feeling that surrounded him, a cuddly one at that, which ensured that the man's heart would open, and he would give her all the love he carried in it to Flora. After all, he had sworn to himself.

But before it really started, Thello had to make sure that the young woman's pussy was stretched enough. Therefore, he moved his fingers again and pushed them on the floor, that would be more comfortable for both of them. Mostly they had cuddle sex or sex against the wall, but the geek always said that sex while playing video games increased concentration. The two were always up for new things, discovering each other's kinks and preferences were something they enjoyed. Othello was somewhat into the BSDM session and liked bondage a bit, while Flora also enjoyed the same act. After each session, the two lay cuddling in bed, kissing softly while the young man took care of her. He was always the one who cleaned Flora after sex and made sure she was comfortable and fine.

Pressing his head against her ass so that he could lick her pussy with his mouth, licking over her clit and moving his fingers inside it at the same time, he made her slowly lose concentration at the game, yet she continued to stare at the screen. Her right leg twitched a bit in reaction, while the young man carefully stretched her further with his fingers, although it should have been enough already. After all, he had a rather small penis, but he was completely satisfied with it. Moaning, the young woman turned around, then bit her lip as Shingiami's tongue licked over her genital. It was a good feeling. She was safe with him, Flora knew that for sure. They could stop every time the brown-haired woman didn't feel comfortable with it. 

"Do you like it? My kitten?" the man asked in the other's ear, she just nodded in response to the question and gasped softly. She could already feel his tongue inside her as she slid further along the floor and let the controller slip from her hand. 

"Keep playing...baby..." the older one whispered in his girlfriend's ear, while she just nodded and tried to stay focused, grabbing the controller again and continue to play. Both bodies were already tense and the forensic scientist's penis was already starting to pulsate. If he didn't guide it into his lover's vagina soon, he was going to have a problem.

"Put it in Thello~", she whispered softly, trying to appear very calm, although there was a real storm of emotions inside her. Of course, they had had sex many times before, more often than some thought, and there was nothing to be ashamed of, yet it was always something new. They always thought of something with which they could heat up the mood in bed, whether it was a new plug or another way to bring the other to orgasm. Sometimes it just worked with fingering and other times they had to wait until the end of the act until the other comes to orgasm. Nevertheless, the young man always managed to arouse Flora, no matter how long it took. 

"Okay, Baby~" Othello just purred in the ear and then grinned broadly as he inserted his penis into her vagina. Very slowly and carefully, although she was actually already dilated enough to get his member in without pain. Flora moaned loudly again and enjoyed it while her partner seduced her with light, gentle movements and made sure that she slowly got wetter. He was about to climax. They were both aware of that. The forensic man gasped loudly and moved his pelvis back and forth in steady motions as he ran his hands over her hips. Flora was a thin woman who had a wonderful body. No matter what she wore, she always looked wonderful. 

When she felt her partner's penis deep inside her, her legs and arms started to tremble, and she slid further on the floor without any warning, but still holding herself up with her hands. It was a warm feeling that spread throughout her body. Of course, she had felt this feeling many times before, but it was something new every time. A wonderful event, which showed deep love and cohesion between Othello and her. They were simply a wonderful couple, which would never separate because all they needed was togetherness and affection. 

After a few more minutes, he was ready to cum into her. He poured out with a loud gasp and allowed his sperm to flow through the condom, which protected them like a very thin cloth which was almost not noticed. Of course, they had done it before without a condom and everything, but they had been very drunk that day, and they were lucky that nothing happened. Flora felt his ejaculation and up to his lip. Man was that good, but she was far from climaxing.

Even though the brunette woman was still staring at the TV and trying to continue playing, she was enjoying the sex to the fullest and shuddered with pleasure when he slowly came out of her, holding the condom that was covered over his penis as he pulled it out and threw it into the trash can that was next to the bed. Then he began again to push his fingers into her vagina and to move them carefully. He knew she wasn't climaxing yet and that's what made him blush himself. His index finger and ring finger had completely disappeared inside her, curling in a steady beat and making Flora writhe slightly, now really pushing the controller away. She really wanted to enjoy that. 

The man noticed this and grabbed a pillow off the bed before turning his girlfriend over and stroking her cheek before sliding the pillow under her head, so she could lie there comfortably and watch him eat her out. They had done this many times before as well. Eating Flora's pussy was something Othello enjoyed very much, as well as shoving his ass plug into her. He loved to lick over her labia and bury his nose very close inside her. Because she herself looked so beautiful when she enjoyed his actions. For this smile, which also stiffened her face at this moment..man he would just give everything for it... 

"Are you ready for the special round, my kitty?", he asked with a loving gaze.

And of course, the forensic scientist nodded and just looked at him before without warning she took her hand and pushed his head down, so his face was between her legs, these she crossed and pushed him closer with her legs while he licked her in her vagina with his hands and mouth. He gently stroked her clitoris and moved his fingers in circular motions while pleasuring her inner labia with his tongue. Flora moaned softly as he sucked on her pussy. This was even better than a 5-star meal and way better than eating licorice. Many said that the outpouring of a woman tastes like the nectar of God, and man, if that was true, then Flora was probably the best source there was in this world. 

"Yes - oh, that's good!" Flora screamed and bit her lip as she felt her pussy become even wetter, as Othello licked over it.

"I know you like it honey" Othello whispered between her legs as he goes deeper into her and blushed more and more. 

The soft tongue that licked over the urethra and the fingers that spoiled her at the same time..it was all too good to be true. When the fingers rubbed over her clit, she moaned loudly, wanting more, much more. This was even better for her than the actual sex. She told him that he should eat her up like licorice and that...that's exactly what he did. 

The tongue of the man with dark green hair penetrated deep inside her again. He had a normal tongue, which was not very long, but it was still enough to penetrate her. When he retracted it again to seduce her labia, with his lips, the brunette woman moaned again. 

Then she felt her partner's mouth move to her vagina, he was talking, talking about how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how lucky he was to have her, meanwhile, he was eating her out, gently sucking on the opening of her vagina as she slowly started to come. He slid his middle finger into her opening again and looked at the secretion she was slowly secreting. It was slowly dripping on the carpet, but he didn't care. After all, carpets could be cleaned. Othello repeated the licking of her genitals and pleasured her with everything he could give her. The plug in her ass was still in her, but with the spit running down and the young woman's secretion, it slowly loosened and loosened before slipping out of her and falling to the floor with a 'plop'. 

Immediately she turned red in the face when she saw Othello, who carefully put the plug aside - he would clean it afterwards - and then started pleasuring her again. It didn't take long for her to come and all he needed was his hands carefully sliding her vagina and his tongue sucking on it during the movements to bring her to climax. It was a tingling sensation that made her whole body tense, he gently kissed her clitoris while it seemed as if he was digging in her vagina with his two fingers, as he was looking for a treasure of gold. However, he only wanted to bring her to cum a second time, which would also be the last for this act. 

And when she did, and after no more than a few minutes, the young man started sucking on his girlfriend again, opening his mouth as wide as he could and licking over her genitals, back and forth. The taste was like the first time, only a little less came out of her, which was kind of to be expected. She had now also come to the climax, let herself fall on the pillow breathing heavily and just said that this sex had been great. It had included everything she loved. 

The forensic scientist got up after a few minutes of silence, during which they just looked at each other lovingly, and lifted her. Laying her carefully on the bed, saying only that he would go to the bathroom to wash her face and get towels to make her clean. After all, her thighs were full of fluid and secretions, and she should be warm, dry and comfortable in bed. As he walked into the bathroom, the black cat, Licorice came back in and jumped on the bed purring, snuggling up to the brown-haired woman while the man washed her face and then grabbed a fluffy towel. With these he went into the bedroom and dried his girl, asking if she needed anything. What to eat, water, cuddles. Just give her everything she wanted with all her heart. But she only shook her head. She was neither hungry nor thirsty, but she needed cuddles and love, a lot of love from him. 

And of course, he could give her love, as much love as she needed. Carefully he lay down next to her in bed and stroked her warm, still slightly red cheek while she leaned lightly against him to feel his warmth. The comfort he gave her and the warmth she felt in her body when he was with her was all she needed at that moment. The warm hand that ran over her arm and then lovingly took hers, the smell of the man that admittedly smelled a bit like sweat, but still smelled like some charm. The forensic scientist closed her eyes while the young man spoke softly to her, assuring her that he would always stay with her and love her, only her. Likewise, the young man assured her that only she could arouse him like that.

"Next time, promise me to lay on the bed while you play...I don't think the stains will come out so easily..." he said softly, kissing the young woman's cheek while she giggled slightly and nodded.

"Okay Thello..." she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed it gently with her lips before burying her face in the crook of his neck and then locking her green eyes. Smiling, the young man set down his round glasses to place them on the bedside cabinet. With a loving sigh and a kiss that he placed on Flora's forehead, he pressed the woman against his chest and then closed his own eyes. After a few minutes, the brown-haired woman had already fallen asleep, exhausted from the act, and her partner than did the same and fell asleep himself with her in his arms. It was a warm, great feeling that surrounded them both. It was one of togetherness, love and eternal affection. 

Both were aware that their love would never have an end. That under no circumstances would they both break up or abandon each other. Even if some people didn't exactly accept their relationship, they were the ones who helped each other up when things got bad. Othello had vowed to protect Flora as best he could from everything he had and to love and honour her to the end. The young woman, on the other hand, always made sure that Othello was comfortable and happy in everything. That he always ate and drank sensibly and that he never overworked himself. 

Soon a soft snore was heard, coming from the man with the dark green hair. He had fallen asleep and cuddled up close to Flora. Even Licorice, the black tomcat, curled up before he did the same as his owners and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please check out my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/nitchenn)


End file.
